


Slide

by JoAsakura



Category: Teen Titans (comic), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an unfinished piece, which I post mainly to show off a cross universe crack pairing. >.>;;</p><p>sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

It's not every day that Dick Grayson has a hot redhead handcuffed to a bed. It's not actually the *first* time, nor does he suspect, the last, but still. It's not that it's a regular occurrence.

two hours ago:

Fresh from the fight with the Sons of Trigon, Raven had been returning them all to the New York Titans compound when something went strangely... wrong. They'd all felt it, a ghostly ripple of non-sensation, and Raven had screamed, her soul-self nearly depositing them in the Hudson River.

And where Starfire had been in their midst was a man. There had been a moment of pause where he- (red haired, sharp blue eyes, weird face tattoo and so, so beautiful, Dick had noticed in those few seconds) and the Titans looked at each other in shock. He was bleeding, black and white costume torn to shreds and blades gleaming out of his coat-sleeves in the dying light.

Even before Wally had fully formed "what the fuck?" The redhead was in action. Donna caught one blade on her bracelet, the metals screeching together in a hideous shriek while he took Gar out with a boot to the throat.

Dick sprang back as Wally moved in, quick as a blink, to subdue him. A moment later, the Flash was staggering back, blood gushing across his face from the head-butt the newcomer had laid on him. Dick waved Roy and Vic off, sliding the escrima sticks from their holders.

Donna looked at him like he was nuts, but the interloper quirked a little smile. Dick recognized that smile. He wore it pretty frequently, the joy of a good fight. One of the sticks caught a blade as they tussled, slicing through the nearly impregnable polymer.

The stranger grinned fiercely and twisted his arm, flicking the stick away. He startled Dick by retracting the blades on that arm. "There's no honour in it otherwise." He rasped in Dick's ear before they separated. There was the briefest moment, his white leather grinding softly against Dick's black costume, where it looked certain he was going to kiss him.

This close, and Dick could could see the exhaustion tight around those bright blue eyes. Despite the speed and the strength, the redhead was running on nearly empty. So Dick decided to end this the easiest way possible. A quick flick of a gauntlet container and a flash of the good old patented "bat sleep"

"Sorry, no honour in that either." Dick muttered as the stranger collapsed on him, far too light for his size to allow.

~~

Currently:

Wallets were one of those things that always confounded the spandex set, Dick realised as he pawed through the worn leather one that had been in an inner pocket of the redhead's shredded white jacket.

Two condoms. Fifteen bucks in money that looked just slightly wrong (But if they were counterfeits, they were the best Dick had ever seen). A driver's license for one "Benjamin Russell" listed for an address that didn't exist in Brooklyn. Two photos- one battered, one new. The older one, the redhead with tons of hair pulled back in a lush ponytail stared seriously at the camera. He was young there, as were the others, all in garish outfits that reminded Dick a little uncomfortably of his first Nightwing costume. The newer picture, the redhead was with a man from the first- handsome and brown, both of them dressed in street clothes and pressed close, awkward smiles on their faces.

Dick glanced back at the unconscious figure on the bed. He looked more than a little like Roy, but he reminded Dick of Kory. Kory, whom Raven was frantically trying to find. He pushed off the chair and padded towards the bed. The man was obviously a meta of some sort, the gashes that had criss-crossed his body were almost gone.

Cautiously, Dick brushed back a stray, scarlet hair, looking over the tattoo on his face. His fingerprints had come back negative, there were no police records he could find with this man's appearance.. he was a mystery.

A mystery that stirred then, silver-blue eyes slitting open and blinking slowly.

Dick took a step back as the redhead clicked into full awareness and gave the cuffs on his wrists an experimental tug, eyes never leaving Dick. Surprise slid into anger which promptly turned into a resigned amusement. "You have me at something of a disadvantage." He said, arching an eyebrow.


End file.
